cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Castelia
'' The Spanglish Empire Is a Big Nation Whose Monarch is very limited as he choose to have a constitution. The Spanglish Empire is also known as Spangle, Espangles, and also Spanlios. Nation Information :'' The Spanglish Empire is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 265 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Spanglish Empire work diligently to produce Aluminum and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Spanglish Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Spanglish Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Spanglish Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Spanglish Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Spanglish Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History ::'' The Spanglish Empire arrosed after the demolition of the Roman Empire. The people left after the fall of Rome, were alone and unsafe to any other nation attack. They decided to create there own nation, with almost the same government type as the Republic Rome. After years of reformation and building the nation up, The Spanglish people decided to start trade with Africa and the middle east. The Republic of Spangle, became the empire known today by a King called Faustino The Great, He began to use the great military force of The Spanglish Empire To take over all of Italy and most of france and the city-states of Spain, He then decided to go for africa he succeded on the control of all of northern Africa. THe Republic Of Spangle then became the Spanglish Empire. After the control and victory of Egypt two groups were formed; The Rovertios The King side of people, The Revolutionarioes. The Revolutionarioes were unsuccesful on changing Spangle, But after the Power was given to King Faust, he created branches of power, giving the people more and more rights. The Spanglish Empire had a Very tragic and bloody war versus The Pheonix Empire, Which lasted 10 years. Over 100,000 Soldiers died. The war started when the Pheonix Empire attaked 10 tradeships and then declared war on the Spanglish Empire. The Spangle soldiers reached the capitol of The Pheonix Empire and took it over. When the news got around the Spanglish people were happier than ever, Nationalism grew. The Spanglish Empire decided to give back the capital of The Pheonix people, in exchange the new nation of the people constrolling the capital will never declare war on Spanglish or attack any spanglish people or ships or anything. The Spanglish Empire gave them 50 million in Euros For reconstruc. Wars First Civil war ::Was the civil war that accure when the Spanglish Empire changed from Republic to Monarch. Mayor battles took place on land. Most famous battles are, The battles of Castellan, and Gustav. Two of thew most famous cities in The Spanglish Empire. The battle that the most Spanglishes Died was The battle of Castellan, Almost one million Spangles died in the battle the Monarch side won by 10,000 men. The battle of Gustav the Communist side won by 1,000 men. ::In all the totla Spangle died in the civil war was enough to bankrupt the nation. Bu the winning of the Monarchis and the Faust Dynasty changed the nation and got it back on i'ts feet. The Second Great Civil War ::The Second Great Civil war was the war that almost split the Spanglish Empire in two. Mayor battles, The battle of Cartage, Of The Mediterranean. The battle of Cartage took place in the Holy city Of Jerusalem, 150,000 men died that day led by Genera Joseph, the Democracy side lost that battle. The battle of thew Mediterranean was a great naval battle of over 300,000 ships and the Democracy side lost. In the end the war was a tie and the Monarch used his Brain to set up a Constitutional morach. Pheonix African War The Spanglish Empire Responded to the Declaration of war from the Pheonix Empire and tries to take over the whole western peninsula of Europe. After the taking over of almost all of the peninsula, The Spanglish Navy took down the harbor of the Pheonix. The Spanglish spldiers than arrived minutes later to take the city of Mostrak over. The Soldiers than demolished the harbor city of the pheonix. After 10 shoures then the soldiers and tanks of the Spanglish Empire reached the Capital. city of The Pheonix Empire. The Atlantic War ::This war took place on every side and coast line of the Atlantic Ocean. Mayor battles, The battle of Barzil, The battle of South Africa. The Spanglish Empire joind the allied versus the African powers. The Battle of Brazil was one big battle, African forces took over barzil's coast line, The Spanglish Empire and Espanola and English forces destroyed The African forces. But the greates battle was the Battle Of South Africa. The Ships of The Spanglish Empire the Espanol, France, Enlgand and The Spanglish Empire took down the South American Empire that had a very strong Navy, The allies won by that 1% chance. Government Branch Executive Branch Monarch: The king has the power to veto and over power any other law created by the parliament. The king has absolute power of the armed forces, but cannot declare war on any other nations without the parliament vote. The king is supreme judge of the Supreme court of The Spanglish Empire. The king control parliament budget and national budget as with the parliament as assistance. the power of the King is limited by the Spanglish Constitution. The King has a contract with the people to protect their human rights. The King can be kicked out of power if his actions are considered unconstitutional. A new Dynasty can be voted into power by the people and parliament. Legislative Branch Parliament: The parliament has the power to create laws and control the Kings Budget. They can limit the kings action if it protects him and his family. The parliament can also Overide the presidents judment in law. Judicial Branch Cortez: Are the Judges of the nation, the supeme leaders of tha law. They can decide any action by the king, Parliament, and peoples action unconstitutional by Judicial review. If the Cortez find a law unconstitution and the law has to be destroyed and vetoed. About The Language :'' About: Spanglish Language, is a languege mixture from the Spanish and English, with a little of Italian language in it. Thats why it is so hard to learn. Example: What (English) Que (Spanish) Rispetto a(Italian) Quelopty (Spanglish) other Examples like: Proteckt- Protect in english Respacto- Respect in english o- El Coputarli- Computer in english Mostly similar but remember the Spanglish Language is clostly related to English and Spanish. Military : The military of the Spanglish Empire Consist of four branches: The Army(Los Sodidieroz) The Navy(Navied) The Air Force(Forsez E Airel) The Marines(Conquistadoriex) Los Sodidieroz : are the military, the Army is consist of over 14,000 active soldiers. Usually come in last in battle. Navied The Navy Consist of over 1,000 active ships, Are Corvette,Landing Ship, Battleship, Cruiser, Frigate, Destroyer, Submarine, Aircraft Carrier. these ships usually are the second in action destroing infractures and sending air shipt to destroy enemy soldiers and cities. The air force consist of over 2,000 active Planes. These are the shokers, first in battle ad destroy any obsticle that can cause a delay on a attack and also give way to the marine to attack and try to take over or complete the mission. Conquistadoriex Consist of over 500 active units. these are the Second ones in battle they try to conquer the land or take over tha capital or complete mission. Society The society of the Spanglish Empire are a very diverse people and are represented by the speakes in parliament. Education ::In The Spanglish nation education is the top priority in the nation, education is provided by the government and education is by force. No kid is allowed to Stay at home or not go to school for 30 days.Every single student in the Spanglish Empire has to go to school is the Law. Schools are from 6 A.M. to 4 P.m. Monday through Saturday. Mayor Cities 1) Faustanious 2) Romania 3) Quisquella Military Service Ages 18 through 36 are allowed to join the military. If join the military they are forced to sign a contract, if contract violated the soldier will go to prison for 5 years. The soldiers are sent to the sections of the military by test score, fore each different type of score the soldier will be sent to that section. 10% of taxes go to the military. Laws are the mayor priority in the Spanglish Empire. If a person brakes the law they must be judge by one of the sects of the Crotezes. If the Law that is brocken and are national lawsare to be moved to the cortez the supreme court, The laws are enforce by region cops. Each region of the Spanglish Empire have their Law enforces. If the Criminal is Braking mayor laws in two or more regions the Government law Enforcement drop in The SNP, The Spangle National Police or in Spanglish, Spanglish Nacionale Policiase. Sports The most famous Sport in Spangle has to be Baseball, The Spanglish Empire contain some of the most prestige teames and leagues in the world. The Spanglish baseball consist of over 60 teams. The Romanos, Faustinieros, Espanoles. These are some of the best teams in the tournament of Spanglish. The second gratest sport is Soccer or Socker in Spanglish. The Spanglish Empire contain two teames Internationally. The Flag This Flag had many figures and many changes to the flag. Thid flag Represents onor and justice above all the cross in the middle represents the crost of crist. And the White on the sides represents the nation and how it is tied and crosses with each other protecting it from injust. The red on the sides of the flag represent the blood shead for that country and at las the blue represent justice, stability in society the Spanglish Empire. Flags Before Economy The Spanglish Empire produces Aluminum and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. The Spanglish Empire has became rich with the selling of Oil and even more profits selling aluminum, Because of the oil production of the nation El Port A tu became one of the well known port in Europe. The Spanglish Empire Export 13 billion worth of oil and Imports 3 billion worth of natural and manufactured goods. The oil profit went up 25% adn the aluminum profits went up 5%. the Spanglish Empire helps other nations with oil, giving away 2 million to small nation that the Spanglish Empire wants to become a Democracy. The Spanglish Empire depends on its very high tech and long highway that run through every mayor city in the Spangligh Empire. ' Spangle Mayor highway; Sp1, Sp2, Sp5, and Fd15, they run through mayor regions and then seperates into sects in the region called Rd#'. Also the railway provided the best way to transport any good into, or outside of the country. Economic Crisis the Spanglish Empire had a very big economic drop. When the Second civil war ended the spanglish empire was so in debt that the Zino was not even worth the paper it was printed on. 20 Zino didin't even got you a loaf of bread. Until the descovery of oil the economy keeped raising. Category:Nations Category:The Spanglish Empire Category:Orange team